Domination
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Tout ceci n'est qu'un simple jeu.
1. Prologue

**Domination**

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Elle serra son livre contre sa poitrine, terrifiée. C'était la première que Levy McGarden mettait les pieds en prison, et elle l'espérait, la dernière fois. Mal assurée, elle fit quelques pas, tandis que la porte se refermait derrière elle. Les couloirs étaient d'un blanc lumineux, purs, comme s'ils essayaient de cacher toute la noirceur de leurs prisonniers à travers leurs douces couleurs. Levy secoua la tête, et respira un bon coup pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle croisa le regard du gardien qui l'escortait, et hocha la tête, lui faisant ainsi signe qu'elle était prête. Lorsque le gardien se mit en marche, elle le suivit en silence, regardant devant elle.

Les murs étaient parfois ouvert, donnant accès sur des portes translucides. Levy pouvait y entrevoir des silhouettes, elle en déduisit que les prisonniers étaient gardés derrière ses portes. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, le gardien s'arrêta devant une porte, plus imposante que les autres. Il frappa un coup et rentra sans préavis, invitant la jeune mage à le suivre. À l'intérieur de la pièce – blanche elle aussi – il y avait de multiples personnes. Deux hommes à l'allure sévère entouraient un homme menotté que Levy reconnut immédiatement. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, et déclara à l'assemblée, d'une voix assurée :

 **« Moi, Levy McGarden, mage de Fairy Tail, accepte de prendre en charge le mage d'acier Gajeel Redfox pendant toute la durée de sa liberté provisoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit jugé innocent ou coupable des crimes commis par la guilde Phantom Lord. »**

* * *

 _Bonsoir, et joyeux Noël ! Je suis de retour avec une toute nouvelle fiction, sur un de mes couples favoris ! J'espère que le prologue vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite ! N'hésitez pas à rewiewer pour me donner vos avis et m'encourager, ça me ferait plaisir !_


	2. Chapter 1

**Domination**

 _ **1**_

* * *

 **« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête ? »**

 **« Je n'en sais rien Jett ,** murmura Levy, pressant son téléphone contre son oreille, **mais crois moi, je suis la première à regretter. »**

Elle attrapa sa tasse de café, refroidi depuis le temps, le sirotant en écoutant les reproches de son petit ami.

 **« J'ai du mal à le croire. Te rends-tu compte qu'il est suspecté d'avoir assassiné des milliers de personnes ? Et combien de tes amis a t-il fait souffrir juste pour s'amuser ? Même si le conseil de la magie ne le juge pas coupable, cet homme est un meurtrier ! Levy, tu dois le faire partir de chez toi. »**

 **« Jett ... Je ne peux pas lui demander de partir après l'avoir inviter à rester. Et puis ... Il me tuerait sûrement. »**

Levy gloussa nerveusement, tandis que son ami soupirait. Il se contenta d'ajouter doucement : **« Fais attention à toi** **quand il est là** **, d'accord ? »**

Levy esquissa un sourire lassé, et sirota un peu de café. **« Ne t'en fais pas »**

Elle entendit un énième soupir au bout du fil : **« Mais je m'inquiète ! Je sais comment il est.** **Gajeel** **est fier, et égoïste. Et puis ... »** Il eut un moment d'hésitation **« ... Je te connais aussi ! »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Tu n'es pas du genre à te laisser marcher sur les pieds. Et puis ... »** Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. **« Levy, tu dois redoubler de prudence avec lui ! »**

 **« D'accord,** concéda t-elle, **mais tu sais, dès que j'aurai fini de construire sa salle** **d'entraînement** **, il ne m'adressera sans doute plus la parole. »**

 **« Oui je sais, mais tout de même. Sois prudente. »**

 **«** **Je le suis toujours »**

Après avoir salué son petit ami, Levy raccrocha et fit face à ces documents. La montagne de travail qui l'attendait lui faisait peur. Lorsque Gajeel était arrivé, il lui avait simplement demander cette fameuse salle d'entraînement. Mais bien sûr, il ne voulait pas une stupide salle en béton comme l'aurait demandé quelqu'un d'autre. Non, Gajeel en voulait plus, et il n'avait pas hésité à menacer la famille de Levy pour cela. La jeune mage était sceptique, le défi lui semblait trop beaucoup grand. Mais elle allait le faire, elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Et puis, elle voulait surtout clouer le bec du mage d'acier.

Frottant ses yeux fatigués, elle reprit ses travaux là où elle les avait laissés. Elle passa la nuit entière dessus, de peur de perdre ses multiples idées et de devoir recommencer. Lorsqu'elle eut en parti fini, elle s'autorisa un petit saut dans la cuisine, pour raviver son ventre qui criait famine.

Descendant silencieusement les escaliers, elle bailla et étira ses bras. Lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la cuisine, une ombre passa derrière elle et lui saisit violemment les cheveux. Elle se retrouva projetée au sol, son corps hurlant de douleur.

 **« Que fais-tu ? »** dit une voix froide.

Levy resta muette de peur, mais Gajeel l'attrapa par la mâchoire, la soulevant, pour planter son regard sombre dans les siens.

 **« Réponds, femme. »**

Elle déglutit, et baissant les yeux et murmura, sa voix tremblante **« Je ... Je suis venue prendre une tasse de thé ... »**

Gajeel la lâcha, et elle retomba sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Il la surplombait de toute sa hauteur, son regard d'acier et sa prestance menaçante terrifiant la jeune mage. Lâchant un rictus, Gajeel lui fit un sourire dément. **« Qu'attends-tu pour prendre cette tasse de thé, et retourner finir ma salle d'entraînement ? »**

Elle se releva, fuyant son regard, et courut presque vers la machine à café. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, elle remonta dans sa chambre, sous le regard perçant du mage d'acier. Une fois la porte refermé, elle s'adossa à celle-ci, le souffle court, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux écarquillés. Elle voulut pleurer, mais aucune larme ne sortit.

Seule, dans sa chambre, au milieu d'une nuit comme une autre la jeune Levy se demanda ce qui lui avait prit d'héberger un _monstre_ pareil sous son toit.

* * *

 _Voilà enfin le chapitre 1 ! Je suis pas satisfaite, j'ai pas arrêté de le retaper ;_; *éternelle insatisfaite* J'espère cependant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Comme vous l'avait vu, j'ai modifié les caractères des persos, sans non plus trop m'éloigner. J'espère que ces changements ne seront pas trop désagréables ! Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je vais d'ailleurs y répondre personnellement à chaque fin de chapitre o/_

 _ **Leywen** : J'espère que la suite te plaira =3 ! Ne t'en fais pas pour la longueur de ton review, même s'il est court, il m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Merci beaucoup, et bonnes fêtes ! _

_**Saiken-chan :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère ne pas te decevoir sur la suite ! :P _

_**Taqasim :** Et bien merci ! ^^ J'espère ne pas te décevoir ( je me répète haha ) Je vais essayer de publier à une semaine d'intervalle, tout dépens du boulot, et du temps à disposition. (: _

_Prochaine publication : Lundi 4 Janvier 2016._

 _A bientôt, merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à reviewer si c'est le cas ^^ !_


	3. Chapter 2

**Domination**

 **2**

* * *

Les doux rayons du soleil tirèrent Levy du profond sommeil dans lequel elle était plongé. L'astre se levait à peine, colorant les contrées de Fiore de ses douces couleurs orangées. Levy se surprit à sourire. Bien que cela puisse paraître étrange, elle adorait le soleil. Cet astre, flamboyant fièrement, s'embrasant inépuisablement, donnant vie à la nature, gouvernant sur le monde entier. Se levant doucement, elle balaya du regard les paysages colorés qui l'entouraient.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour mettre la mage des lettres de bonne humeur. Elle revêtit sa robe préféré, courte et orange tout comme le soleil qui semblait veiller doucement sur elle. Passant un coup de main rapide dans ses cheveux, leur donnant un air rebelle, elle s'empressa de descendre dans la cuisine, guillerette.

 **« Bonjour père ! Bonjour mè-... »**

Son regard rencontra celui de marbre de Gajeel.

 _Retour à la réalité._

Elle perdit son sourire, et son entrain. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, et elle s'avança vers la table, où son petit déjeuner l'attendait. Elle se sentait observée, elle sentait le regard de Gajeel qui la caressait, qui la transperçait, qui épiait chacun de ses mouvements, comme si son regard essayait de déceler les secrets de Levy. Elle frissonna, essayant d'oublier cette peur grossière , gardant son regard fixe sur son assiette. Son père leva des yeux de son journal, se racla la gorge, et déclara :

 **« Levy, je pense que nous pouvons attaquer la construction de la salle aujourd'hui. As-tu fini l'enchantement ? »**

Elle avala le morceau de pain qu'elle venait d'engloutir, tout en réfléchissant.

 **« Je ne sais pas si j'aurais fini l'enchantement aujourd'hui ... Il y a encore tant à faire ! »**

Son père hocha faiblement la tête. Elle lui fit un sourire incertain, et se contenta de manger un autre morceau de pain. Pendant toute la durée du repas, un silence de plomb régna. Le regard de Gajeel ne quittait pas la jeune mage, et elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Le visage cramoisi, elle se leva une fois son assiette terminée, et quitta la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre, murmurant à son père qu'elle retournait travailler.

Levy avait encore faim. Mais la présence de Gajeel la rendait folle. Son regard qui cherchait constamment ses failles, son rictus qui lui prouvait qui avait le dessus sur elle, qu'il aurait toujours le dessus sur elle. Elle frissonna, et secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, elle se remit au travail.

Les runes anciennes dansaient devant ses yeux, et concentrée, elle n'avait pas vu les heures s'écoulaient. La lune s'était déjà levée, la douce chaleur du soleil avait laissé place à la fraîcheur de la nuit. La sonnerie de son téléphone la tira de ses pensées. Elle sourit : c'était Jett. Après avoir décroché, elle colla l'appareil sur son oreille.

 **« Allô** **? Levy ,** **c'est toi** **? »** lança la voix de son petit ami.

Levy ricana, et son sourire niais toujours imprimé sur ses lèvres, elle répondit, l'amusement teintant sa voix : **« Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Idiot ... »**

Son petit ami râla, ce qui fit augmenter les gloussements de la mage des lettres. Jett lui proposait de sortir ce soir, et Levy accepta avec plaisir. Sortir un peu de cette prison aux barreaux dorés lui ferait du bien. Et surtout, s'éloigner de _lui_. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées un court instant, tandis que son ami continuait à piailler à l'autre bout de la ligne.

 **« Levy, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »**

Elle sursauta, et rosit, gênée, bien que son petit ami soit incapable de la voir. Sentant la honte l'envahir, elle répondit uniquement par un petit oui embarrassé. Elle entendit le rire argentin de Jett, et elle sourit. Elle avait toujours aimé son rire.

 **« Je t'aime. »** l'entendit-elle murmurer.

Son sourire s'élargit, et sur le ton de la confidence, elle lui glissa à son tour : **« Moi aussi. Moi aussi je t'aime. »**

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant quelques minutes, puis se promirent de se retrouver le soir même, avant de raccrocher. Le sourire niais de la jeune mage bleue n'avait pas quitté son visage une seule seconde. Puis, sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, une voix brisa ce silence innocent.

 _Gajeel_.

 **« Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ? »**

Elle se retourna, lentement, comme si elle pouvait retarder l'évidence de la situation. Gajeel était proche, beaucoup proche d'elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir sa respiration sur sa peau hâlée. Elle rougit, et détourna les yeux.

 **« De quoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi tu es ici ? Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer ! »**

Gajeel eut un rictus, _ce_ rictus qui donnait des frissons dans le dos à Levy. Elle voulut reculer, mais buta contre son bureau. Le mage d'acier se rapprochait irrésistiblement, et la jeune fille sentit la terreur formait une boule dans son estomac. Sans rien ajouter, il saisit le menton de la jeune fille, pour le monter et planter son regard dans le sien. Il l'observa quelques secondes, dans un silence uniquement interrompu par les halètements de Levy.

 **« Tu ne l'aimes pas. »**

Il avait dit ceci comme ci c'était une évidence. Levy évita son regard, incapable de répliquer quelques chose.

 **« Je vais où je veux. Et ce n'est pas toi, misérable chose, qui m'empêchera d'entrer dans ta chambre. »**

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Quelques vêtements étalés sur le sol, des piles de livres empilés au bord de son lit, et de nombreux papiers jonchant le sol. Pouvait-on vraiment appeler ceci une chambre ? Il reporta son attention sur Levy, qui semblait enfin sortir de sa léthargie. Elle serra ses petits poings, et éleva la voix, pour marquer sa colère.

 **« Jett et moi sommes ensemble depuis 5 ans ! Bien sûr que je l'aime ! Et puis, que connais-tu à l'amour ? Tu n'es qu'un assassin sans cœur ! »**

Gajeel eut ce rictus, et sans que Levy n'ait eut le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, le mage d'acier s'était rapproché. Son cœur rata un battement, tandis que le souffle de Gajeel caressait avec une sensualité interdite les lèvres de la petite mage. Elle sursauta et tenta de le repousser. Mais il était trop tard, elle était plaqué contre lui, et il était bien trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse envisager quoique ce soit contre lui. Il avait mis un main dans son dos, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Et la deuxième ... Levy sentit l'autre main de Gajeel se poser sur sa cuisse, et remonter avec cruauté. Elle poussa un petit couinement, et la peur se lut dans ses yeux. Il leva la tête, tandis que son regard d'acier se plongeait dans celui de Levy. Il sourit vicieusement. Sa main continuait sa petite promenade sous les chancelantes protestations de Levy. Et tandis que les lèvres du mage d'acier se rapprochaient des siennes, celui-ci tourna la tête, s'amusant à chatouiller le cou de la petite mage. Soudain, Gajeel planta ses dents dans la peau blanchâtre de son cou. La mage des lettres poussa un petit cri, et les larmes finirent par couler le long de ses joues.

 **« Lâche moi, pauvre fou ! Tu me fais mal .. »**

Sa voix mourut, tandis que les larmes continuaient de s'écouler sans arrêt. Il releva la tête, et un énième sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. A présent, les doigts du mage s'amusait avec l'élastique de la culotte de Levy. Les lèvres de Gajeel était à nouveau proche des siennes, elle sentait son souffle chaud qui les caressait. Puis, sans rien ajouter de plus, Gajeel enleva sa main, pour la placer sous le menton de Levy. Il fit un regard sévère.

 **« J'en sais suffisamment pour affirmer que tu ne l'aimes pas. »**

Levy prit sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi doutait-elle à ce point ? Jett ... Jett était son amoureux depuis bien longtemps, elle le connaissait par cœur. Elle secoua la tête. L'aimait-elle vraiment ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait. Son cœur se serra. Elle avait compris. Gajeel essayait de la briser, se servant de ses doutes et de ses faiblesses. Il voulait juste la rendre folle, il voulait la détruire.

 **« Tu ne me connais même pas ! »**

 **« Oh mais si ... »** chuchota Gajeel. Il posa sa main contre la joue de la jeune mage, et sourit méchamment. **« Je te connais mieux que personne. »**

Levy recula, et serra ses bras autour d'elle-même, comme pour se protéger d'un ennemi invisible. Gajeel, satisfait de l'effet obtenu, lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers la porte.

 **« Tu as peur de moi. »**

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Levy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Ses jambes tremblaient, et les larmes ne semblaient pas décider à s'arrêter. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, et Levy lâcha un petit soupir. Jett arrivait enfin.

 _Sauvée par le gong._

Mais Gajeel sembla se raviser, et il revint sur ses pas. Il plaqua Levy contre le mur, tirant sur ses cheveux pour qu'elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

 **« Tu peux partir avec lui, ou continuer à travailler sur ton enchantement. Mais sache que si tu quitte cette pièce, tu le regretteras amèrement. »**

Il quitta la pièce, sans un regard en arrière, sans un regard pour elle. Levy s'autorisa quelques minutes pour arrêter ses larmes, et jeta un coup d'œil dans son miroir. Elle ne ressemblait à rien du tout, ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouge, et son nez coulaient. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux bleutés, et sans prendre la peine de se changer, elle descendit pour rejoindre sa mère et son petit ami.

 **« Ah Levy, ma chérie. Tu en as mis du temps. »** s'indigna sa mère.

La jeune mage ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Elle croisa le regard de Jett, avant de le baisser aussitôt, comme si elle se sentait coupable.

 **« Levy, tout va bien ? Tu as pleuré ? »**

La voix inquiète de Jett lui arriva à peine. Ses yeux dans le vague, ses pensées emmêlés, elle était perdue, déstabilisée. Elle sentit la main de Jett se poser sur son épaule, et son regard apeuré qui la fixait. Elle se força à sourire, et fini par murmurer.

 **« Le pollen ... Tu ... Tu sais, chaque année, c'est pareil ! »**

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas convaincu son petit ami, elle fit un grand sourire, et lui prit la main avec tendresse.

 **« Alors, on y va ? »**

Il lui rendit son sourire, salua la mère de la petite mage, et sortit, suivit par celle-ci. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent le jardin, main dans la main, Levy sentit que le regard du mage d'acier qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Elle frissonna. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser face à ses intimidations.

Alors elle releva la tête, et avec un air de défi, sortit de la propriété.

C'était une guerre qui commençait. Mais pas une guerre avec des armes, et des morts. Une guerre d'appartenance, de domination.

* * *

Yosh tout le monde ! Bonne année ! Vous avez bien fêté le nouvel an ? ^^

Me voici avec le chapitre 2, qui, je l'espère vous plaira ! J'ai beaucoup cogité, et je savais pas si j'allais poster le chapitre comme ça ou pas - Au final, j'ai gardé mon idée de base, et puis voilà. u.u Merci pour vos reviews, elles me font énormément plaisir et me motive à écrire plus ! Et maintenant, c'est l'heure des réponses haha o/

Taqasim : Tu verras, tu verras ! Je dis rien /o/ En tout cas, merci pour ta review, j'espère te revoir au prochain chapitre haha (:

Saiken-chan : Mais oui, on aura bel et bien du GaLe ! Mais qui a dit que Gajeel allait devenir fleur bleue ? Et oui, Levy et Jett, je déteste ce couple. Mais il en fallait un pour le début de l'histoire, et Levy x Droy ... T'en fais pas, ça va casser 8D Et promis, les prochains chapitres seront plus long Merci pour ta review

HarukaSenpai : Qu'est ce que tu entends par cliché ? ^^ Merci à toi pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir !

Je vais arrêter de me donner des dates pour poster. Ça me stresse, et quand j'ai fini le chapitre j'ai envie de e poster directement, pas d'attendre - Donc à la semaine prochaine sûrement, pour le prochain chapitre

Sur ce, à bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer si la fiction vous plait ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! (:


	4. Chapter 3

**Domination**

 **3**

Un petit vent frais vint de glisser doucement dans les cheveux bleus de Levy. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, puis jeta un regard à son petit ami. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire, et s'assit sur un banc, qui bordait le petit chemin sur lequel les deux amoureux étaient en train de se balader. Jett avait emmené la petite mage dans son lieu. C'était une jolie petite forêt, où un petit lac aux eaux translucides. Le pelage des arbres commençait à perdre leurs douces verdures, revêtant doucement leurs parures automnales. Elle aurait pu passer la soirée à contempler la forêt, si la voix de son petit ami ne l'avait pas tiré de sa rêverie.

 **« Je savais que tu apprécierais ce coin. Il s'appelle " Le coin des amoureux ", un lieu parfait pour nous, n'est ce pas ? »**

La jeune mage sourit, et s'assit à côté de son petit ami. Elle posa doucement sa tête son épaule, et ferma les yeux, bercée par la respiration de son compagnon.

 **« J'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de te changer les esprits ... Comment ça se passe à la maison, avec l'autre ? »**

Levy baissa les yeux, la culpabilité lui nouant le secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Pourquoi devait-elle se sentir coupable ? Gajeel s'amusait juste à la troubler, de toute manière. Elle sentit le regard insistant de son petit ami devant son silence. Elle lui fit un sourire forcé, avant de se racler la gorge et de murmurer faiblement :

 **« Tout va bien. Il ... ne m'adresse pas la parole. »**

Un mensonge bien sûr. Levy s'en voulait de mentir à Jett, mais elle refusait d'avouer que le mage d'acier s'amusait à jouer avec son esprit. Pour couper court cette discussion embarrassante, la mage des lettres leva son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son partenaire. Avec déception, elle se rendit compte que les baisers de Jett ne lui faisaient plus autant d'effet. Elle ne ressentait plus cet extase, cette soif intense des baisers de l'autre. Maintenant, elle ne ressentait qu'une infime frustration.

Elle rompit le baiser, et évita le regard de son ami.

 **« Écoute Jett ... »**

Elle avala sa salive, et se leva pour lui faire face. **« Je vais sûrement rentrer. Il fait froid, et une montagne de boulot m'attend.** **Mais ne t'en fais pas, on reviendra ici rien que toi et moi »**

Elle lui sourit, et après de brèves salutations, elle prit le chemin qu'ils avaient pris quelques minutes avant. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que Jett ne puisse plus la voir, elle s'arrêta et respira un grand coup. Elle secoua à nouveau la tête pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Ce soir, elle était plus dissipée qu'à l'habitude. Levy grogna. Tout était de la faute de Gajeel.

Tout en ruminant ses pensées, elle prit le chemin de sa maison. Une fois arrivée devant celle-ci, elle poussa doucement la porte d'entrée pour ne pas réveiller quelqu'un. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure-ci. Du moins, c'était ce que Levy espérait au plus profond d'elle. Car malgré les apparences, les menaces de Gajeel lui revenait en tête et lui donnait une drôle d'impression, là juste dans son estomac. Elle secoua la tête et enleva ses chaussures. Elle allait monter à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre quand son estomac lui intima de faire un petit détour par la cuisine. Elle soupira, et entra dans la cuisine. Elle se frottait les yeux, elle était fatiguée. Levy n'aspirait qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 **« Tu es partie. »**

Elle sursauta, si bien qu'elle en lâcha la tasse de café qu'elle venait de se servir. Elle se brisa au sol dans un bruit éclatant. Gajeel. Ce n'était que Gajeel. Il était adossé au mur, les bras nonchalamment croisé sur son torse musclé. Levy évita son regard, et se baissa pour ramasser les débris de verre. Et soudain, Gajeel se trouvait devant elle, la dominant de sa hauteur. Il ne se passa qu'à demi-instant, avant que Levy ne sente une douleur terrible sur sa joue. Le pied de Gajeel venait de s'écraser sur le visage de la jolie mage. Elle se sentit décoller, et elle atterrit avec violence contre le mur. Sa vue se brouilla un instant, et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Gajeel était devant elle, un sourire sadique imprimé sur le visage. Elle la saisit par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien.

 **« Plus jamais tu ne me désobéiras. Je t'avais dit de ne pas sortir. »**

Il la lâcha et elle retomba sur le sol, inerte. Un filet de bave et de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle se sentait humiliée et pitoyable. Prenant appui sur ses bras tremblants, elle puisa la force dans son ego brisé pour se relever. Elle ne voyait plus Gajeel, et un infime espoir apparut. Mais le mage d'acier le brisa immédiatement, en réapparaissant et en s'approchant de Levy. Avec une douceur étonnante, qui contrastait avec son geste brutal d'avant, il posa ses doigts sur la joue de la jeune mage, caressant là où il avait frappé quelques minutes plus tôt. Approchant son visage de celui de la mage, il souffla sur ses lèvres :

 **« J'espère ne plus avoir à endommager ton joli visage. »**

Et il caressa sa joue, appuyant sur la joue douloureuse. Il savait qu'il lui faisait mal, mais aucun son, aucun gémissement se fit entendre. Le mage d'acier laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait, et sans un dernier regard pour sa soumise, il l'abandonna ainsi.

Seule, impuissante, meurtrie. Levy sentit les larmes lui monter, et elle ne chercha même pas à les arrêter. Depuis que Gajeel était arrivé chez elle, elle était devenue une fontaine.

Comme si elle imitait Gajeel, elle posa les doigts sur sa joue, et grimaça de douleur. D'une main, elle essuya ses larmes cristallines, et d'un pas chancelant, elle se mit à ramasser les morceaux de verres cassés. Elle eut un sourire amer. Cette tasse lui ressemblait en quelques sorte. Brisée aussi pitoyablement, sans une once de gentillesse ni d'attendrissement. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de refouler les larmes qui tentaient de refaire surface. Elle n'y parvient pas, et elle se laissa aller dans sa peine.

Cette nuit, Levy tarda à trouver le sommeil. Ses larmes ne se tarirent que lorsqu'elle sombra dans une torpeur rempli de cauchemars.

* * *

 _Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 3. Je suis désolée, j'ai eu énormément de peine à écrire la '' scène d'action '' mais j'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu. Je commence à manquer d'inspiration, mais j'espère que ça ira pour les autres chapitres. En plus, je suis à fond dans une autre série actuellement, et j'ai des idées que sur celle-là. xDD Enfin bref. Je sais pas comment ça fonctionne sur ce site, mais voilà. Je chercherai un(e) bêta lecteur(trice) pour me conseiller et m'aider. Parfois j'ai besoin de conseil au niveau de ma fiction, et je sais jamais vers qui me tourner. u.u Alors voilà, si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas à vous proposer ! Ça me ferait plaisir ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer et follower, ça me ferait aussi immensément plaisir !_

 _ **Taquasim :** Et tu vas surement le sentir encore plus mal pour Levy maintenant ! Et oui, 5 ans. Pauvre Levy haha. Merci pour ta review ! o/ _

_**Saiken-chan :** Justement, niveau du ''time-line'' ( ça se dit ? ) on se trouve à peu près à là. Sauf que quand Natsu a battu Gajeel, celui-ci a été en prison. C'est pas évident à comprendre, je ferais sûrement un chapitre 0.5 pour expliquer le tout. ^^ Merci pour ta review, elle me fait super plaisir ! _

_Le prochain chapitre mettra plus de temps à sortir, je suis en plein déménagement. A la prochaine ! ~_


End file.
